


I summoned a...

by cresyl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Demon Norway, F/F, Witch England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresyl/pseuds/cresyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween Fic, where England summoned a demon (Norway) but turns out she got more than what she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> attempt for nyo!England and nyo!Norway  
> comments and critiques are welcome~

"I'll show them..." Rosa thought as she pushed her desk away to one side of her room, "I'll summon the strongest demon ever and they'll be the laughing stock!" the more she imagined her bullies bowing to her in respect only fueled her determination. She was going to summon a demon and for a witch of her level, it won't be an easy task. Some might even call her ridiculous but who cares? For her it was to prove them wrong and that she wasn't weak. 

Among her sisters, she was the only one who hasn't made a pact with any beings. Her sisters had a lot of demons, goblins or any sort of creature helping them out, while she on the other hand, had none. Rosa wondered if there was something wrong with her but her magick was as strong as her sisters, she knows how to care for her ward and most of all she was sure that she was strong enough not to be overtaken by them.

Rumors say that if a witch or warlock was too weak, a demon will turn them into their own slave instead.

But she was still determined.

With everything set, Rosa took one last look at her materials. A bundle of heathers (they say that heathers have the ability to strengthen magick), black candles, crushed rubbies, and lastly her blood. Then she glanced at her clock and readied herself. It was almost the witching hour and it'll mean that supernatural activities will be at their high. 

= = = = =

With the candles lighted and the ingredients at the center of the pentagram, Rosa cut her palm and hovered it over the center. As she closed her eyes she started chanting, with each drop of her blood, her room became colder and colder that it almost felt like a freezer. She tried to picture the demon she wants to make a pact with and as the image became clear, her chanting became louder and louder until she felt that there was something wrong in the air. 

And when she opened her eyes, Rosa screamed as a black lightning suddenly knocked her back. Moments later, she picked herself up and looked at her room, overturned desks and torn books, pages flying here and there and her potion bottles and tinctures were broken. She looked at the pentagram and expected to see her companion but charred remains of her ingredients were left.

Rosa wanted to hit herself for being too foolish and she asked herself about what she did wrong. She followed the instructions correctly and she did the ritual at the right time, what did she do wrong?

"So you're the one who called out to me?" A cold and haughty voice began, making Rosa looked around and stop once she saw a "beautiful" yet strange woman standing before her. And she couldn't help but blush when she noticed her attire.

The woman was only wearing a black corset that emphasized her body, she was also wearing black panties to match with her corset. Her bat like wings were folded behind her and as she tipped Rosa's chin up, the witch couldn't help but be mesmerized of her eyes.

They were violet like heathers but she can distinctly a touch of blue in them, "You seem like an interesting witch." said the woman when she let Rosa go, "I guess I won't mind being with you for a while." And she tucked a lock of her lilac hair behind her ear. Then she started looking around as if she was assessing the place, "You have a messy room." 

It took Rosa a couple of seconds before she realized what was happening, a strange and scantily clad woman was in her room and was now picking up her books and reading them. "Hey! Who exactly are you? And what are you doing in my room?!" she snapped but the woman just looked at her, seemingly unfazed at her outburst. 

"You summoned me here and I was hoping that you'll tell me what I'm doing here." And then she went back to reading her book, "I never knew that mortals are more debauched than demons." Realizing what she was reading, Rosa snatched the book in her hands and glared at the woman, "I never summoned you!" she insisted despite her blushing face "And I don't even know what you are!"

Then the strange woman raised a curious brow at her, "Are you sure you didn't know what you were doing?" she asked "You called out to me and now I'm here, I'm only doing my part of the contract." 

"Contract? What contract are you talking about?" Then the woman showed something on her chest, it was a Faustian pentagram and Rosa automatically looked at herself but when she looked at her chest, she found the same pentagram inscribed on her skin. 

Rosa couldn't believe that she managed to summon a demon but she couldn't help but wonder what type of demon she was... part of her hoped that she wasn't a succubus (or incubus) because they were one of the lowest rank. "So are you a succubus?" she asked and prayed that she wasn't.

"What do you think? I thought that my outfit gave it away already." And the witch's disappointed look irritated the demon. "So you are a succubus..." she said in a defeated voice.

And with a snap of her fingers, shadows suddenly appeared and restrained the witch in mid-air. Rosa tried to scream but a shadow suddenly covered her lips. The aura around the demon grew cold and as she held her face, Rosa swore to never anger her. 

"I suggest that you be careful about you say, witch." she hissed she narrowed her eyes at her, "You wouldn't want to anger someone like me..." Pulling away, the demon willed her shadows to let her go and watched as the witch collapsed to her knees reel in from her threat.

"Then what are you?" she asked and the demon almost felt sorry for her. Maybe she went overboard with the threat. "That's for me to know and for you...." she went down to her level and cradled the witch's face between her palms, and to take away her fear the demon kissed her lips and gently pulled away, admiring the blush that claimed the witch's cheeks. 

"To never find out..."


	2. Troublesome

Scene: Troublesome.

Eyeing the demoness hovering in mid-air, Alistor resisted the urge to order his familiar to kill her. In fact, he's annoyed of that all-knowing smile of hers as if she was saying, "I know what you're thinking of."    
If it weren't for the fact that his little sister was there, he would had banished the demon. And then he saw the demon wrap her arms around his sister's shoulders. Rosa turned to the demon only to be met by a pair of soft lips pressing against hers. Immediately, the witch stood up from her seat and tried to smack the demon but she flew away at arms length and just smiled.   
"Idiot..." she muttered softly, looking away as a blush claimed her cheeks, then she went back to reading her book. As for the demoness, she simply smiled and went back to hovering over his sister's shoulder.    
Now he can't help but notice that little display of affection and wondered how deep was there relationship already. He knows that the demoness was only doing it to irk him but he was also curious. How long have they been together? He wanted to ask.   
Then his sister suddenly excused herself, leaving him alone with the demoness.    
"If you want to ask something better do it now." came her voice as she went down and sat on the witch's empty seat. "You've been looking at us for the past few minutes and I've been wondering if there's something wrong."

Alistor ignored the demon and tried to read his book in silence. But the demoness was still looking at him, a smile claiming her lips. "If it makes you feel better, my contract with your sister will end soon." Now that eased his worries and also made him curious. 

"Why?"

The demoness tapped her lips with her index finger as if she was thinking about it deeply. "Well... your sister hasn't established a full contract with me." And she sensed that the warlock relaxed, "Second, I haven't told her my real name and third... she's still weak."

But the witch managed to summon her which was something else. 

Or it can be because... she "found" her.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked the warlock as he closed his book. His familiar behind him was bracing itself. They'll attack the moment he gave his order. 

"Because... I want to know what your reaction will be, when I tell you that the protective charm you placed on your sister is breaking."

And the redhead's familiar attacked the demoness but the creature was suddenly paralyzed. Black tendrils were holding the beast in place. Alistor glanced at the demoness and found her still sitting on the chair. Her legs were crossed and her chin was resting on her palm. she had a bored look in her eyes and that only angered him. But instead of killing the demon, he ordered his familiar to stand down and return to his side.

"What do you want?" asked the redhead as he stubbed his cigar stick. The demoness just smiled and said "You shouldn't ask a demon for what they wish." She stood up from her seat and walked towards the red head. The warlock braced himself for anything that might happened but the demon just straddled his lap. "Don't worry, I won't kiss you nor eat you." she said with a smile, "And since you asked for what I want, then I'll tell you." And she leaned down and whispered her wish to his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the typos and for the short chapter,  
> also suggestions for the next chapter are welcome~


End file.
